fruits basket truth or dare chapter 1
by lovergirl122
Summary: this is my first chapter im sure there will be more in the future so please review
1. Chapter 1

Fruits basket truth or dare

Me: hello there people today im going to be playing truth or dare with the cast of fruits basket and my co-host sam

Yuki: how did you get us here

Me: I have my ways oh and thanks sam for letting me us your basement

Sam: no prob

Kyo: so why do we have to play truth or dare with you two

Me: oh I called Shigure (^-^)

Kyo: really old man you let two girls kidnap us all

Shigure: she gave me 500 yen

Yuki: you know that's only $4.16 here

Shigure: still I got money

Sam: so we don't have any truths or dares yet so….*got cut off by the cast*

Cast: so can we go home

Me: not yet me and sam will have to give you truths or dares

Cast: nooooo

Me: yup so tohru truth or dare

Tohru: t-truth

Me: do you like kyo or yuki better

Tohru: i-I like them both

Sam: you can only pick one

Tohru: yuki than I like yuki

Yuki: *blush*….

Kyo: how could you like a rat

Me: it sounds like you like tohru

Kyo: hell no

Tohru: you d-don't like me

Kyo: what but I didn't mean it damn it

Momiji: its ok tohru *trys to hug her*

Kyo: you can't hug her stupid *hits momiji in the head*

Momiji: *fake sobs* kyo hit me

Me: kyo you can't hurt a kid

Kyo: whatever just get on with the game

Sam: kyo truth or dare

Kyo: dare

Sam: try to punch yuki

Kyo: he will kill me if I try

Me: you're a sissy

Kyo: fine ill fight yuki. Stand up rat boy

Yuki: *stands up*

Kyo: *trys to punch him*

Yuki: *moves his head to the left, and grabs kyos arms and flips him*

Kyo: *falls* damn it rat boy

Sam: serves you right

Me: shigure truth or dare

Shigure: da… *looks at phone and has a text from sam* truth

Me: how would you like to be a co-host too

Shigure: sure

All but gure,sam and, me: 0-0

Hiro: why would you pick the pervert as a co-host

Me,sam: he's cool

Kyo: no he's not

Me: he is and that's all for today so please review and tell us more truths or dares

Sam: bye


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits basket truth or dare chapter 2

Me: hello again today we will be playing truth or dare in my living room

Kyo: and why are we here today

Sam: my mum told us that we couldn't play in my basement

Kyo: and who is that *points to Nina*

Me: oh this is Nina she is one of our guests

Nina: hi im Nina im sweet, creative, and kind

All: nice to met you

Sam: so the first dare we have today comes from me: aims I dare you to go streaking

Me: what! Why me!

Sam: because its funny

Me: fine fine *runs out side and runs down the sidewalk naked and comes back* happy *fixes shirt*

Sam: yup

Me: ok the next dare comes from my sister: Yuki go into a store and when someone talks over the intercom fall on the ground and scream. "The voices won't stop talking to me!"

Kyo: ha-ha rat boy have a fun time

Shigure: I can drive us

Me: ok let's go to wall-mart

Everyone: *gets in to a car*

*at wall-mart*

Intercom: clean up. Row 2

Yuki: *falls on the ground* THE VOCIES WONT STOP TALKING TO ME

All but Yuki: *laughs* funniest dare ever

Me: lets go back before we get yelled at

All: ok

*back in my living room*

Me: we have vampire knight guests

*vampire knight people flash in*

Sam & Nina: hi vampire knight

Me: Nina would you please tell the vampire knight people there truths and dares

Nina: sure*takes the list from me* Ruka: run outside screaming im shot

Ruka: fine* runs outside* "im shot im shot" *walks back inside*

Nina: rima and shiki swap clothing

Rima and shiki: where is the bathroom

Me: down the hall to the right

Rima and shiki: *walk down the hall to the right and come back in each other's clothes*

Nina: next, kaname who is your crush

Kaname: Yuki cross

Nina: Ichigo who have you stalked anyone

Ichigo: well I haven't ever stalked anyone but I do have to follow kaname around sometimes

Nina: sayori have you ever called your best friend a bad thing

Sayori: I have called yuki weird

Me: well bye vampire knight people*poofs them away*

Me: last dare of the day sam I dare you to hug kyo

Kyo: what im not hugging her

Shigure: to bad *grabs kyo and push him in to sam*

Sam: *hugs kyo*

Kyo: * poof now a cat* damn it

Me: that's all the time we have today bye

Cast but shigure: save us please

Shigure: bye


	3. Chapter 3

Fruits basket truth or dare chapter 3

Me: hello again today were at a park

Yuki: it seems that you change the place that we do this game every chapter

Me: well it has to be different

Sam: oh and Nina is now a co-host

Nina: yup

Me: lets get started *a purple smoke cloud goes off and the vampire knight cast is there* zero who was your first kiss

Zero: *thinks* yuki

Everyone but zero and yuki cross* O-o

Nina: aidou what's your talent

Aidou: freezing people

Sam: that's wired

Me: lets not make him mad sam

Sam: fine fine *crosses arms*

Shigure: sayori who would you marry and why

Sayori: I don't like anyone

Me: next, takuma whats your worst fear

Takuma: you

Everyone but me: hahahaha

Me: gay much (if your gay its fine I don't hate)

Kyo: nice come back

Me: thanks

Nina: kaname who has presented you with the worst b-day gift so far and what was it

Kaname: aidou gave me a dress *anger mark*

Me: why would you do that

Aidou: it was funny

Me: I bet it was and sayori what was the meanest thing you have done

Sayori: yell at some one

Sam: wow and aims we have a dare for you pick your favorite song and dance to it on a table

Me: fine and I pick momiji's song

Momiji: can I dance to

Me: sure *runs to park table*

Momiji: *runs to*

*after dancing to the song*

All but me and momiji: my ears are bleeding

Kyo: why the hell would you pick that

Me: says the cat

Kyo: its not my falt your friends wont stop hugging me

Me: its funny to watch

Shigure: we have one more dare from lovely Nina

Me: *the vamp knight cast poofs away* much better. Now whats the dare shigure

Shigure: *looks at paper* kureno eat a egg

Kureno: im a rooster im not doing it

Me: shigure hold his pie hole open

Shigure: well done aims *holds his pie hole open*

Me: *cracks eggs and puts it in his pie hole* eat up bird boy. Oh and haru do you mind punching him in the gut

Black haru: no prob *punches him in the gut*

Kureno: *gulp* I hate you

Me: sam could you hug him so he will shut up

Sam: no im holding my kitty

Me: fine fine ill do it my self *hugs kureno*

Kureno: *poof now a rooster*

Me: well that does it for now see you next time *running away from kureno*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyo: where's aims today

Sam: she has to get away from her mom she just got back from a school trip

Kyo: ohh makes sense she left us at this cre..

Sam: *puts hand over his mouth* aims has to say where we are

Me: *running down the street* im out of my house!

Kyo: its about time

Me:*stops next to gure* im here now we can start

Kyo: why are we here today

Me: well I kinda got kicked out of the park

Sam: I knew it that's why we aren't there to day

Me: sorry sam (v.v)

Sam: its ok aims were still friends *hugs aims*

Me: *hugs sam*

Nina: we don't have any dares yet

Me and sam: well make some

Nina: that will work

Gure: I have a dare

Me: what is it

Gure: I dare tohru and yuki to kiss

Tohru:… *face goes red*

Yuki: can I just ask why

Gure: back in chap 1 tohru said that she would like you more than kyo. So kiss

Me and sam and gure: kiss kiss kiss kiss

Yuki: im sorry miss Honda *kisses her cheek*

Tohru: *falls over*

Haru: wow dude I think you killed her

Yuki: w-what *looks over tohru*

Tohru: *kisses yukis cheek*

Me and sam: awwwww so cute

Momiji: I wanna kiss tohru

Kyo: you cant *punches him in the head*

Sam: bad kitty *pushes him in to the creek*

Me: momiji are you all right

Momiji: kyo hit me *tears in eyes*

Me: *hugs momiji* its all right

Haru: you cant hug him

Momiji: *hugs back* yeah some one likes me

Gure: how is he not turning in to a bunny

Me: this is my story I can do what I want as you can see in the last chaps

Haru: makes sense to me

Sam: ok I dare kyo to kiss me

Me: sam you love him to much sometimes but its ok

Kyo: im not kissing her

Me: you have to its my story *snaps fingers*

Kyo: *gets out of water goes to sam* what the hell my lags moving on there own

Sam: thanks aims *kisses kyos cheek*

Kyo: im not changing thanks

Me: not so fast cat boy

Kyo: *now a cat* nooooooo!

Sam: *hugs him*

Me: that's all for now see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: im back and today where in the woods

Sam: yea we are and I know you cant get kick out of the woods

Kyo: we were waiting here for a long time

Me: sorry school was hard the last few days

Hiro: it was hot you know yuki pasted out

Me: *looks at yuki* he will be fine beside I got ice cream for all of you *pulls out 15 cups of ice cream

Sam: ill pass them out *takes them and gives them to everyone*

Fruits basket cast: sweet

Me: yup now to the game we have dares from really people

Nina: ok first one is from puppy12323 **I dare akito to run away and never return ever**

Akito: I rule over all of you im not leaving

Sam: ill give you my ice cream if you go forever

Akito: deal *takes the ice cream* bye

Sam: next dare comes from sonomitakahia **have kagura eat ham**

Kagura: w-what I cant

Me: you have too or you have to give sam your ice cream

Kagura: b-but I want the ice cream

Me: than eat the ham *gives her ham*

Kagura: f-fine *takes a bite of the ham* it tasted bad

Me: that's fine so next dare

Nina: this one also comes from sonomitakahia **I dare shigure to eat a hotdog**

**Shigure**: sweet *eats a hotdog*

Me: wow *looks at list* only 3 dares for today


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here's a little show before we start

Me: 0-0

Sam and nina: what's wrong

Me: *shows them i-pod mail*

Sam and nina: 0-0 that's are first real truth

Me: I know

End

Me ok so were still in the woods today I think this is my second truth or dare this week

Sam: let me see your i-pod really fast

Me: here *hands here i-pod*

Sam: *looks at mail* yes this is still in the same week well for a fanfic it is

Me: ok than hold on with my powers of writing I made a tree house and it has end-less ice cream

Everyone: yea!

Gure: wait who's that *points to puppy12323*

Me: that's a guest for this chapter

Gure: oh ok

(in the tree-house)

Me: ok we have a truth that's real and it is from **I'm awesome at singing truth: tohru who do you like**

Sam: didn't we ask this already

Me: shhhh that doesn't count anymore

Tohru: I like yuki

Me: ok and that will come in handy for a dare later

Yuki: wait what *cut off by me*

Me: nothing

Sam: the next dares come from are very own puppy12323 and you can read them if you would

Puppy12323: **I dare kagura to not kiss kyo and shigure to put his nose in poop and. Sam to make out with kyo**

Kagura: no I cant watch her kiss kyo *points to sam*

Shigure: can I be a dog for my dare

Me: sure *hugs shigure*

Shigure: I cant get down to the ground

Me: *picks him up and put him on the ground out side* have fun oh and heres your robe *drops his robe down to him*

Shigure: thanks *off to his mission*

Sam: yes I get to make-out with kyo

Kyo: help me

Yuki: *kicks him over to sam* have fun *laughs*

Kyo: damn rat

Sam: *kisses kyo*

Kagura: noo!

Nana: the next dare comes from **FallingInReverse3: I dare kyo to admit who he loves and I also dare yuki and tohru to kiss ON THE LIPS**

Kyo: I like tohru

Me: see these two dares came in handy

Kyo: you kiss her and were fighting

Yuki: *kisses tohru on the lips*

Kyo your dead *grabs yukis shirt*

Yuki: *kicks kyo out of the tree-house* and stay out you stupid cat

Kyo: *falling*

Sam: you just had to pick the tallest tree didn't you

Me: yup but he wont die theres a pool down there

Kyo: *yelling up* that's even worst *splash*

All but kyo: *laughing*

(shigures doggy adventure)

Shigure: *running away from a deer* bark bark (help help)

Deer: nyaaa nyaaa (get back her)

Shigure: *hides behind a tree*

Deer: nya nya (I just wanted to play)

Shigure: bark (ok)

Deer and shigure: *skipping in the woods*

Me: shigure!

Shigure: *runs back to me* hi

Me: *picks up shigure* lets go everyone is waiting were gonna have some ice-cream

Shigure: can my new friend bob come

Me: sure is he a dog

Shigure: nope a deer

Bob the deer: hey

Me: you can talk

Bob the deer: your writing this so yes I can

Me: ok than I give you wings to fly us back

Bob the deer with wings: sure hope on

Me: *gets on bobs back with shigure in my arms*

Bob, me, shigure: *fly off to the tree-house and eat ice-cream with the others but kyo*

Kyo: why not me

Me: because your all wet so the end for this little tail


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me: *walks in to the tree house with a bag*

Sam: what's in the bag

Me: one of shigure's novels, a bikini, and 3 plan tickets for kona

Kyo: why do you have that stuff

Me: for today's truth or dare's

Shigure: the first dare is from **sebastiansohmamichaelis I dare shigure to read part of his novel.**

Me: by the way nice name I love black butler

Shigure: can I have the novel

All cast but gure and me: *shaking head like "don't do it"*

Me: here you go *hands him book*

Shigure: page 1: we meet at a bar that night she was tale thin and sexy. We talked and order drinks. Later on that night we went back to my place and went up to my bed room. page 2: after the sexy night we had we got up and showered together still touching each other .page 3: she….

Kyo: shigure stop reading that crap there are children around

Hatori: yes shigure could you please stop

Shigure: but I haven't gotten to the sexyest part

Me: *takes his novel* who wants me to burn this bad book

All but gure: please do

Me: ok *trys to burn the book* what the heck it wont burn

Shigure: my novels are just that awesome

Kyo: *throws the book in to the pool below*

Me: ok now then the next truth comes from **puppy12323 tohru tell the truth do you really like yuki or just doing it to make him happy**

Tohru: I really do like yuki

Me: ok this will help with another question

Yuki: really again

Me: it gets better and puppy also wants yuki, kyo and tohru to go to kona

The three: yes

Me: but first nina tell them the last dare

Nina: this dare comes from ** .laurent I dare tohru to make out with shigure while wearing a bikini **

Me: thanks for the awesome dare so here tohru *throws the bikini to her*

Tohru: i-I c-cant d-do t-this

Me: ill make the dare worst

Shigure: how, how tell me

Me: *thinks* shigure will have to be in his boxers

Tohru: w-what

Yuki and kyo: don't make her do it

Tohru: *sigh* i-ill do the dare

Yuki and kyo: what!?

Tohru: *takes the bakini* w-where can I change

Me: *points to back room* in there and when you, yuki and kyo go to kona you can wear that bakini

(after tohrus done changing)

Tohru: *comes out red faced*

All the boys but gure: *nose bleed*

Me: ok have fun making out with shigure

Kyo: can I take shigures place

Me: *thinks* sure why not

Shigure: what that's not far

Me: ill find you someone shigure

Shigure: fine

Me: tohru and kyo sit in the middle of us all

Both: *sits there*

Me: hatori can you get all the kids out of here let them go swimming in the pool

Hatori: fine come on *waves for all the little ones to come* you to yuki

Me: yeah yuki go on

Yuki: im 16

Me: so what momiji is 15 and were making him leave

Yuki: fine *gets up*

(after all the kids leave)

Kyo: ready tohru

Tohru: I think

Me and sam: *push there heads together*

T and k: *make out*

Me: ok that's all for now so next time we wont have tohru, yuki and kyo with us but im gonna bring in some people from another anime

All: bye


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Me: ok so we have a dare or truth from puppy12323 ok so lets call yuki

Sam: ok calling him now

Shigure: put it on speaker

Sam: ok *does that*

Yuki: hey guys

All: hi

Me: did you guys see puppy12323 there

Yuki: yup she's really nice

Kyo and tohru: it was really fun

Sam: put puppy on the phone

All three: ok

Puppy: thanks for getting them down here

Me: no prob so how was your week with the three of them

Puppy: it was good but they have to go back tomorrow

Me: its ok they can still talk to you

Puppy yeah that's true

Me: ok well we have to move on bye puppy and tell them we say bye

Puppy: ok bye

*end of phone call*

Me: ok now for one thing before we move on. Im awesome at singing you read my mind I have three of the black butler cast here

Sam: ill go get them

Me: ok

Nina: so today we have Sebastian, ciel, and grell

Shigure: why grell

Me: because I like grell he's cool

Ciel: *walks in to the room* how the hell did we get here

Sebastian: *walks in too* hey aims

All but Sebastian and me: what?!

Me: yup sebastian's one of my friends along with grell

Grell: *runs in* aims

Me: hi grell

All but us three: how do you no each other

Me: you ask me this when you guys didn't when I said I knew shigure

Haru: lots of people no shigure

Me: good point but I meet Sebastian and grell in school

Hatori: you went to school together but they are like 20

Me: im a demon too

Sebastian: she is we were in the same soul stealing class

Sam: you steal souls

Me: sam think about it im a red head

Sam: makes sense

Ciel: wait but how do you no grell

Me: we fought once but we both lost and became friends

Ciel: makes sense you don't look tuff

Sebastian: i wouldn't say that young master

Ciel: why

Me: *pulls out death sythe*

Grell: you haven't gotten a new weapon

Me: haven't had time but we are still doing a show keep all questions till the end

All: fine

Me: time to call yuki again

Sam: on it *calls yuki*

Yuki: yes

Me: you and kyo have to sing momijs song

Yuki: fine hold on *yells to kyo* get over here cat

Kyo: what

Yuki: we have to sing momijis song

Kyo: fine

Yuki and kyo: whos in the forest strolling

Me: now give the phone to tohru

Kyo: ok *talking to tohru* tohru phones for you

Tohru: ok *picks up the phone* yes

Me: sing momijis song for 2 hours with momiji

Tohru and momiji: *two hours later after the song*

Everyone but tohru and momiji: my ears

Me: two hours are up byt tohru

Tohru: bye

Me: ok next

Sam: .laurent we all are happy that you like these it really makes us happy

Me: thanks Karen and the black butler group will be staying with us for a little bit so if you wouldn't mind can you leave some dares for them

Nina: well that's all for now bye

All: bye


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Me: welcome back everyone yuki, kyo, and tohru are back but like I said black butler will be staying for a little bit

Sam: we only have to dares for today but there awesome dares

Nina: dare 1 comes from .laurent: I dareciel to be Sebastian's butler for a week and do everything Sebastian tells him to do

Ciel: im not doing this shit

Me: to bad and Sebastian tell him to do this *whispers something to Sebastian*

Sebastian: ciel this is my order you have to dress up as a kitten and let alois do it

Ciel: whaaaaaa

Alois: thanks aims *takes ciel to the back room*

Me: no prob

*some time later*

Ciel: *comes back out dressed like a kitten*

Alois: *comes back out with heart eyes* naked ciel is hot

Ciel: h-he touched me

Me: ok so what you're a brat

Grell: you are

Gure: next dare is from shadedstarlight0: I dare ciel to kiss tohru because it will no doubt be awkward. Is being a demon fun? Lol

Clawd: yes being a demon is fun

Me: who let you in to this fanfic

Clawd: ciel because he knows you hate me

Me: *death look at ciel* you jerk

Sam: ciel kiss tohru

Kyo and yuki: newwwwwwwww she's mine *looks at each other*

Me and Sebastian: fight fight fight!

Yuki: she's mine not that baka *hugs tohru*

Me: *looks at sam like "grab tohru I got ciel"*

Me and sam: *grabs the too and push them together*

Ciel and tohru: *kiss*

Me: ha

Yuki and kyo: *flame eyes at me*

Me: shit *runs away from them*

Kyo and yuki: *runs after me*

Me: *jumps down from the tree house to the pool* haha

Kyo and yuki: *look at clawd like "get her"

Clawd: bombs away *jumps down after her*

Me: newwwwwwwww me pool *splashes him*

Clawd: *splashes back*

Grell: awwwwww they look like there in love

Me: Ill kill you grell

Everyone: *pushes grell down to the pool*

Grell: my hair

Me: haha

Sam: did you tell them about this weekend yet

Me: oh yeah me and sam are going to a anime thing and we both have grell wallets

Grell: really

Me and sam: yup and that's all for this week bye

Sam: wait! Guys if you could can you give us a name for all you out there reading this because aims has been thinking and she cant think of anything so we want you guys too so bye

All: bye

Me: swimming party!

All but kyo: *get in to the pool*

All: bye now


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Me: were back from anibash but I got sunburn only on my shoulders and it hurts

Claud: haha

Me: s-shut up its not funny and were bring in three people from fairy tail

Nina: they are natsu, lucy, and grey

Me: I just gonna wing it for these three

Sam: you never looked up who they were did you

Me: nope I had school work to do last night

Sam: its cool dude

Fairy tail people: hello *walks in*

Me: I like your hair natsu

Nat: thanks

Alois: gray your hot I love you more than ciel

Me: newwww hes mine

Alois: ill fight you

Me: fine no butlers

Alois: but you're a demon

Me: yeah so what

Alois: you'll kill me

Ciel: please kill him

Me: nope if you want me too kill him than no

Sam: stop fighting a get back to the dares and truths

Me: this is to long so I will sum it up ok

All: ok

Me: ok so theres this person named starlight0 and she wants tohru to do stuff with out saying sorry and if she says sorry shes has to hug kyo and let Sebastian play with kyo in kitty form *breath* and all you guys out there reading are named starlight

Sam: can we add on sparkles too

Me: fine you guys will be called startlightsparkles

Nina: *whispers to me*

Me: tohru can u get us some ice cream

Tohru: ok *gets up but trips on her feet and falls on claud*

Claud: *helps her up* are you ok

Tohru: yes and sorry for falling on you

Me: tohru hug kyo

Tohru: *hugs kyo*

Kyo: *poof*

Me: *hands kyo to Sebastian*

Sebastian: kitty *hugs kyo*

Kyo: help me!

Ciel: Sebastian put that thing down now its ugly

Sam: kyo is not ugly you little brat

Ciel: yes he is

Me: BACK TO THE QUESTIONS

Sam: fine but why are you yelling

Me: because I want to drown out ceils voice

Sam: back to the game

Me: hehehe *evil laugh*

Every one but me: 0-0

Me: this dares from mason girl but ima sum it up yuki you have to be a chick kyo you have to fall in love with mason girl, sebby kiss grell and haru who do you like yuki rin or CIEL!?

Sam: yelling again

Me: nope that's what the email said

Kyo: fine fine *walks out*

Me: well hes gone so sebby kiss grell

Sebastian: *kisses knuckle and than punches grell*

Grell: oh my bassy *globs him*

Me: *pushes grell away* hes him grell *hugs Sebastian*

Sebby: ok *hugs back*

Me: oh and yuki you're a chick now

Yuki: h-how did you do that

Me: you'll never no

Sam: haru who do you like

Haru: yuki now that hes a girl *hugs yuki*

Yuki: piss off haru

Sam: I think yukis on "her" period

Everyone but yuki: *laughs*

Me: oh yeah Isabella sorry my computer cuts off your user name and me and sam have one more dar.. *cut off by kyo coming back in*

Kyo: back

Me: what the hell I was talking

Kyo: ok big deal

Me: AS I WAS SAYING me and sam have a dare for tohru

Tohru: what is it

Me: tohru say in bed after everything

Sam: what did you and yuki do last night

Tohru: we were hanging out together

Me: what do you say after

Tohru: in bed

Everyone but tohru and yuki: *laughing*

Me: that's all for now

All: bye


End file.
